How I Met My Actor
by ButlerXArtemis
Summary: The story of how the characters of Glee met the actors who played them. Mainly involves Chris Colfer. If anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. People with money do. And the actors in the show own themselves.**

Prologue

No one knew how it happened, but, on a Monday morning, the characters of the TV show 'Glee' appeared in the middle of Paramount studios. They were quickly herded to a nearby hotel, given a suite to share, a quick explanation about the fact that they were fictional characters and then were forbidden to leave the room. The cast of Glee were also forbidden from going to see the characters they played and a couple of security guards were placed outside of the room to ensure that these rules were obeyed. No one knew what was going on and no unnecessary risks were going to be taken.

Chris Colfer had no plans that involved obeying these rules.

He reckoned that it wouldn't be too hard to sneak into the room. He was sort of a ninja, after all. The only problem would be the guards standing outside the room, but he had a plan to take care of them. In case his master plan didn't work, he grabbed a bag and slipped his sai swords inside. Maybe he could spin them around a bit and scare them off…? He also put a couple of cans of diet coke in the bag, just in case.

He dressed in black jeans and a shirt that was a slightly darker blue than his other shirts, then covered most of his face with a large scarf, a pair of sunglasses and a beanie. After a quick look in the mirror to make sure he was completely unrecognizable, he stepped out of his trailer and made his way to the hotel.

Chris poked his head around a corner to get a quick look at the two guards. They were leaning casually against the wall and chatting to each other. One even had a cup of coffee that looked impossibly small in the man's gigantic hand. Chris took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as he could, trying to put as much terror into the scream as could. Thinking back to watching 'Paranormal Activity 2' with Lea helped.

He felt guilty as he heard the men swear and a splash as one of them dropped their coffee. Next he heard the pounding of footsteps as the men ran down the hallway and he pressed himself back against a wall, holding his breath as he hoped the man wouldn't see him and realize that the high, feminine scream had come from him.

They ran straight past him and Chris heaved a sigh of relief. There would be no need for him to go total ninja on them. It would've been badass though.

He walked down the hallway, stopped in front of the door and hesitated for a moment, before raising his hand and knocking.

**A/N – Not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet, but please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"This sucks."

The kids of new Directions, plus Mr. Schue, Blaine and Kurt, who had only recently transferred to Daltons Academy, all privately agreed to Puck's statement. Being trapped in a hotel room, no matter how big and fancy it was, wasn't exactly anyone's idea of a good time. Especially after discovering that they were characters off of a TV show. A popular TV show.

"I should be out there," Puck said. "Those losers have no right to lock up a stud, a _famous _stud, like me."

"I agree," Rachel said. "It must be difficult for my fans to admire my talent while I am stuck in here."

"Guys, you heard what Ryan Murphy said. It's best that we stay in here, for our own safety," Mr. Schue reasoned. "If you're bored, we could work on our set list for sectionals."

"No, we can't. I trust Kurt but that _Blair _guy could be a spy."

At the other side of the room Mercedes nudged Tina with her elbow and gestured towards Blaine and Kurt who were chatting happily with each other. Kurt gestured wildly with his hands and Blaine laughed at whatever it was he had said.

"Dating," Tina said. "They just don't know it yet."

Finn frowned and said, "How can you not know if you're dating someone?"

Mercedes was about to answer when there was a sudden loud scream. Every conversation was immediately halted. Kurt visibly jumped and grabbed Blaine's arm, which seemed to please Blaine.

"What the hell…" Finn said.

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked at each other, unsure if they should answer or not.

"I'll handle this," Puck said. He had grabbed a toilet brush from the bathroom and was wielding it like a weapon.

"My hero," Santana muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Puck, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, dude," Finn said. "What if it's some sort of crazy axe murderer or something? Like from that movie we watched last week."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes but his hand didn't release its grip on Blaine's arm.

There was another knock on the door.

Puck rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, flexing his muscles and strode towards the door, somehow managing to make the toilet brush look a lot more intimidating than it really was. He raised the brush and motioned for Finn to open the door. He did, then quickly dodged out of the way as Puck swung the toilet brush forward and hit the crazy axe murderer right on his forehead.

The crazy axe murderer made a strange "Ungk" noise and fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone crowded around the man, whose face was covered by a pair of sunglasses and a ridiculous scarf.

"Puck, that was completely unnecessary," said Mr. Schue. "That could've been anyone."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged.

"What do we do with him now?" Tina asked. "We can't just leave him on the floor."

"We should probably move him onto a bed," Blaine suggested.

"Ah, yes, good idea," Mr. Schue said. "Finn, Puck, could you two…?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue," Finn said.

Finn grabbed the man's shoulders while Puck grabbed his legs. Together they lifted him into a bedroom and dumped him onto a bed.

Mercedes frowned down at the man. "Is it just me, or does he look kind of familiar?"

"It's definitely not just you," Kurt said.

Quinn reached past them and tugged off his sunglasses and scarf. Everyone stared in shock.

"Oh shit," Puck breathed.

**A/N – Another chapter. I'm a little worried about this chapter, cause I kind of suck at keeping people in character. I hope they're not too OOC.**


End file.
